Graduation
Graduation jest dwudziestym trzecim oraz ostatnim odcinkiem czwartego sezonu ''Pamiętników Wampirów''. Opis KTO ZAŻYJE LEKARSTWO? – W dniu zakończenia szkoły, Mystic Falls opanowują duchy, mające zamiar rozliczyć stare porachunki oraz chcące wypełnić swoje nadprzyrodzone przeznaczenie. Życie Damona znajduje się w niebezpieczeństwie po upiornym spotkaniu, podczas gdy Matt oraz Rebekah łączą siły w walce z duchem, który jest zdeterminowany, by znaleźć lekarstwo. Kiedy wszyscy zbierają się na ceremonii ukończenia szkoły i zjawiają się duchy, a pomoc nadchodzi od nieoczekiwanego bohatera. Caroline otrzymuje wzruszający i niespodziewany prezent z okazji ukończenia szkoły, a plan Bonnie prowadzi do zamknięcia zasłony. Elena podejmuje decyzję w sprawie braci Salvatore i stawia czoło epickiej konfrontacji z Katherine. Ostatecznie Stefan odkrywa przerażającą wskazówkę na temat tajemnicy otaczającej Silasa. Streszczenie Stefan świętuje z Lexi zakończenie szkoły. Bonnie próbuje powiedzieć Caroline, że nie pojawi się na zakończeniu szkoły, ale ta nie przyjmuje tego do wiadomości. Elena spędza czas z Alaricem i Jeremym. Dzwoni do niej Connor. Alexander umieszcza Matta na bombie. Próbuje go ocalić Rebekah. Vaughn strzela do Damona. Connor rozmawia w barze z Alaricem. Rebekah snuje plany z Mattem, próbując sprawić, by nie myślał o bombie. Katherine grozi Bonnie, że jeśli nie otrzyma tego czego chce skrzywdzi Elenę. Z okazji zakończenia szkoły, Damon daje Elenie w prezencie lekarstwo. Elena zauważa ranę na barku Damona. Ten mówi, że zapewne kula, która go zraniła była nasączona wilczym jadem. Damon zabiera Vaughn'a w miejsce, gdzie potencjalnie jest pochowany Silas. Rebekah całując Matta zamienia się z nim miejscami i detonuje bombę, gdyż jest nieśmiertelna. Jeremy zmusza siostrę, by poszła na zakończenie szkoły. Na zakończeniu spotykają się przyjaciele: Elena, Matt, Bonnie, Caroline i Stefan. Podczas uroczystości w szkole pojawia się Kol i zaczepia Bonnie. Pierwotny mówi jej, że nie chce, by granica wróciła na swoje miejsce. Czarownica pokazuje mu swoje ciało i mówi, że chce tego samego co on. Vaughn próbuje wyciągnąć z Damona, gdzie jest na prawdę Silas. Ratuje go Alaric i zdobywa lekarstwo. Czarownica, którą zabiła Caroline atakuje magią wampiry. Ratuje ich Klaus. Elena daje Stefanowi lekarstwo. Okazuje się, że Caroline wysłała Klausowi zaproszenie na zakończenie szkoły. Ten w prezencie dla niej pozwala wrócić do miasta Tylerowi. Elena mówi Damonowi, że się w nim zakochała. Całą rozmowę podsłuchuje Stefan. Stefan jedzie zakopać Silasa, towarzyszy mu Lexi. Bonnie przygotowuje się do przywrócenia zasłony. Przychodzi Jeremy. Kiedy Bonnie zaczyna przywracać granicę znikają umarli. Gdy Elena szuka brata i Bonnie atakuje ją Kol, ale zaraz znika. Pojawia się za to Katherine. Bonnie całuje Jeremiego na pożegnanie. Przywraca go do życia, a sama staje się duchem i odchodzi z babcią. Rebekah przychodzi do Matta. Elena i Katherine rozpoczynają zaciętą walkę. Gdy Katherine chce wyrwać serce Elenie, ta wciska jej do ust lekarstwo, by stała się człowiekiem. Okazuje się, że Stefan oddał je jej, by sama wybrała kim chce być. Kiedy Stefan chce wyrzucić ciało Silasa do kamieniołomu, okazuje się, że go tam nie ma. Pojawia się żywy i mówi, że każde zaklęcie ma lukę. Okazuję się, że Stefan jest jego doppelangerem. Silas zamyka go w sejfie i wrzuca do wody. Obsada Postacie główne * Nina Dobrev jako Elena Gilbert/Katherine Pierce * Paul Wesley jako Stefan Salvatore/Silas * Ian Somerhalder jako Damon Salvatore * Steven R. McQueen jako Jeremy Gilbert * Katerina Graham jako Bonnie Bennett * Zach Roerig jako Matt Donovan * Candice Accola jako Caroline Forbes * Michael Trevino jako Tyler Lockwood * Joseph Morgan jako Niklaus Mikaelson Postacie cykliczne *Claire Holt jako Rebekah Mikaelson *Matthew Davis jako Alaric Saltzman *Jasmine Guy jako Sheila Bennett *Rick Worthy jako Rudy Hopkins *Nathaniel Buzolic jako Kol Mikaelson *Arielle Kebbel jako Lexi *Charlie Bewley jako Galen Vaughn *Todd Williams jako Connor Jordan *Micah Parker jako Adrian Postacie gościnne *Paul Telfer jako Alexander *Cynthia Addai-Robinson jako Aja Soundtrack *Bon Jovi - You Give Love A Bad Name *Delta Rae - Dance In The Graveyards *Olivia Broadfield - Gone *Cary Brothers - Belong *Liz Lawrence - When I Was Younger *S. Carey - In The Stream Cytaty Ciekawostki *thumb|150px|Elena kończąca szkołę średnią.Jest to ostatni odcinek czwartego sezonu. *Nie wszyscy uczniowie w nim wystąpią. *Katherine zażywa lekarstwo. *Silas ukazuję swoją prawdziwą twarz. *Jest to ostatni odcinek rozdziału "Człowieczeństwo". *Po raz ostatni widzimy niektóre postacie. *Elena jest z Damonem. *'Wypowiedzi Julie Plec:' **"W Mystic Falls ciężko jest zorganizować wydarzenie, które nie poszłoby katastrofalnie na opak, ale sam obowiązek wydania takiej imprezy był dla nas zawsze ważny. Ten odcinek jest finałem sezonu, ponieważ nasi bohaterowie kończą liceum, a to zmiana w serialu, która otwiera przed nami nowe możliwości opowiadania historii i nowe środowisko. Więc chcieliśmy wydobyć z tego odcinka wszystkie emocje, jakie się tylko da, zanim zaczniemy żyć innym życiem. Chcieliśmy mieć pewność, że mimo tego wszystkiego, co będzie się działo w środku odcinka, to wciąż dostaniemy momenty przyjaźni i nostalgii, które – jako fanka telewizji – tak kochałam w serialach o liceum, jako ważnym etapie w życiu." **"Wszystko opiera się na tym, czy Elena wyjawi prawdę temat swoich uczuć – o ile ją wyjawi – oraz rozwiąże się jej sytuacja. Stefan jasno powiedział, że jest gotowy ruszyć dalej. Więc pozostaje pytanie, czy będzie tego potrzebował?" **"pisania scenariusza do 4x23 płakałam zarówno ze smutku jak i ze szczęścia." Wideo promujące thumb|center|500 px Widea ▶ Kol, Vaughn, Connor & Alexander The Dead Are Back-0 ►The Vampire Diaries The Graduation S4 Tribute TVD Season 4 Ep.23 " The Graduation" - Bonnie Elena Caroline Matt Stefan - Graduate Mystic Falls Vampire Diaries 4x23 Graduation - Klaus Caroline "He's your 1st love, i intend to be your last" TVD Season 4 Ep.23 "Graduation" Elena & Damon "I Am Not Sorry That I'm In Love With You,I Love You" Galeria Graduation-bts.png Caroline matt elena 4x23.png TVD423A_0123b-64960e78-t3.jpg TVD423A_0164b-0a7426f5-t3.jpg TVD423A_0299b-f179436a-t3.jpg TVD423b_0287b-980d87c9-t3.jpg TVD423b_1423b-5c2ada04-t3.jpg TVD423b_1454b-0f04647d-t3.jpg TVD423b_1489b-5ce5cc4a-t3.jpg TVD423b_1528b-1d412de3-t3.jpg TVD423b_1635b-bdb2f4a9-t3.jpg TVD423b_2254b-98ad7a11-t3.jpg TVD423b_2261b-fb627aba-t3.jpg TVD423c_0358b-33deb003-t3.jpg TVD423c_0423b2-75a0f2f2-t3.jpg TVD423c_0497b-503af9bd-t3.jpg B06dbd66a22811e29ae122000a1f9a03_7.jpg Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Odcinki Kategoria:Pamiętniki Wampirów: Sezon 4